Ojos Cerrados
by kandra
Summary: Vive en la penumbra. Huye de la realidad. Se alimenta de las sombras. Pero entonces, alguien penetra su burbuja.


Nope. No me pertenece el Potter Universo. Todo de Rowling... creo. Espero que aún conserve su alma después de su pacto con Warner... 

**Ojos Cerrados**

Nota: Altamente confuso. Mil gracias a **AngieC, Nekocha e Ianthe** por ayudarme a beta leer esto.  
**Dedicado a Luis**. Sí, amor. Porque nuestra locura y delirio es único. Sumergidos en nuestro propio caos es que nos podemos entender. May old wounds mend. 

~*~ 

Se sienta en el rincón sin saber qué debe hacer. 

Hace muchos minutos que es así. 

Mira alrededor. Las sombras lo rodean, lo acechan. 

Al principio les temía. Temía ser sumergido en el olvido. 

Ahora agradece su acogida, sabiendo que puede esconder sus pensamientos en ellas. Dejarse llevar en su fría corriente. Imaginar otra realidad, un universo alterno en donde nada sale mal. En donde nadie lo traicionó. En donde nadie desconfió de él y lo abandonó. 

Parpadea confuso. 

No sabe pero reconoce dónde está. 

El infierno. 

Aunque ya hace mucho tiempo que perdió la importancia que, supuso él, merecía. 

Un sonido resalta en su silencio. 

Cree ver una sombra en movimiento. 

Se abraza las piernas y cierra sus ojos, murmurando "No otra vez, no otra vez" incesantes veces. 

Teme los recuerdos. Teme las pesadillas. Teme los rostros. Las palabras. Los acontecimientos. La sensación de realidad fantástica que suelen traerle esos momentos de remembranza. 

Quería que se fuera, que terminara finalmente. 

Un momento de lucidez lo aqueja. 

Sí... 

Quizás intente acabarlo de nuevo. Pronto. 

Las malditas criaturas han de darse por vencidas en alguna oportunidad. Y mientras más inconsciente y delirante se encuentre, menos le afectaban su condenada presencia. 

Prefiere regresar a la sombras, perderse en sus laberintos. Pero al parecer su mente le falla. La locura no viene a él. Está conciente de dónde está y por qué está ahí. 

Pensaron que los había traicionado. Que se había ahogado en la oscuridad. Refugiado en las Artes Oscuras. Incluso llegaron a creer que se había aliado con Voldemort, si aquel nombre poseía aún significado. Nadie salió a defenderlo. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos, o su padrino. 

Ellos estaban muertos. 

No niega haber buscado el conocimiento prohibido. Practicado sus maldiciones. Haber disfrutado de su poder. Sin embargo, jamás fue para otra cosa sino venganza. Voldemort lo vería muerto antes de rendirse a sus pies, se juró. 

Lástima que nadie le creyó. 

Ni siquiera ese estúpido viejo que lo _rescató_ de entre los escombros. 

No... 

Fue él el que más arduamente lo culpó. 

Suelta un siseo furioso a la pared. 

Quizás debió traicionar al vejete en su momento. Darle completamente la espalda. No permitir que guiara ciegamente su camino. 

Ahora está seguro. 

Fue demasiado inocente e ingenuo. Bondadoso y amable. Confiado e inseguro. Paciente y comprensivo. Débil y estúpido. 

Pero ya no más. 

Quería venganza. Pura venganza. Dulce venganza. Hermosa venganza. 

El sonido de las barras de su celda lo sorprenden. 

Se hunde nuevamente en su interior, locura reemplazando la razón. 

Una figura ataviada en negro ingresa a su acogedora pieza, sus pasos tan silenciosos como el sonido de los segundos al pasar. 

Levanta una mirada vacía, mostrando que ya no queda casi nada de su espíritu. O de su mente. 

El hombre sonríe cruelmente, complacido con la imagen quebrada del que alguna vez fue considerado su némesis. 

El muchacho le devuelve la sonrisa, el fino delirio brillando en sus ojos. 

-Tom, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? -pregunta. 

Voldemort se confunde un instante. La reacción del prisionero lo desconcierta. 

-Estuve ocupado. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo ocupado? -sonríe él amargamente. 

-Diez años. 

Intenta ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallan y vuelve a caer al suelo mugriento en el que ha vivido todo ese tiempo. 

-Lo importante es que llegaste... -excusa al hombre- ¿Viniste a recogerme? 

Levanta nuevamente la mirada, un tenue brillo de esperanza en sus apagados ojos verde-grisáceos. 

-Sí, Harry. 

Harry... 

Sí, ese era su nombre. 

Gracioso, no había sentido la necesidad de recordarlo hasta ahora. 

Suelta una risita risueña ante su descubrimiento. 

Los ojos del visitante lo observan impasiblemente, sólo la ceja que se eleva es lo único que delata sus pensamientos. 

Harry. Harry Potter. El Niño Que Vivió, y el maldito traidor del mundo mágico. El que vendió las almas de sus seres más queridos por un pedazo del poder en las Artes Oscuras, mientras se aliaba con el mago más vil que la historia conocía desde Salazar Slytherin. 

Ese era él. 

_O lo que decían de él_, le recuerda una voz ajena. 

Parpadea confuso. No le gusta esa voz en su cabeza. Le trae malos sentimientos, incómodos pensamientos. No le gusta. No le gusta. Y no la piensa oír. 

Vete, le dice. Vete y no regreses. 

_Pero no eres un traidor_, argumenta. _Eso es lo que te hicieron creer._

No la oía. No la oía. 

Él era Harry Potter, fiel sirviente a Voldemort. Nadie lo traicionó. No era inocente, se repite. Todo lo merecía. Incluso su muerte en vida a manos de... lo que sean que fueran esas horrendas criaturas. 

Siente a la voz apagarse y alejarse. 

Risitas complacidas. 

-¿Ganamos la guerra? -inquiere curioso. 

Su _amo _lo mira por unos segundos, antes de decidir responder. 

-_Yo _gané la guerra y el mundo mágico me pertenece. 

-Genial -sonríe satisfecho. 

Han ganado. 

Derrotado a sus oponentes. 

Todo está bien. 

Estira sus piernas en el suelo. No cree que éstas soporten el peso de su cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no las ha utilizado... Nunca pensó salir de su jaula, después de todo. No había la necesidad de ejercitarlas. 

-¿Y Dumbledore está muerto? -su rostro ensombrece. 

Una expresión triunfante se extiende en el rostro de Voldemort, asintiendo firmemente. 

-Doblemente genial. 

Ríe feliz. El condenado hombre estaba muerto. Quien lo había puesto en su personal infierno y olvidado de su existencia desde el momento que pisó el miserable lugar, estaba finalmente... 

-Lo hiciste sufrir, ¿verdad? -pregunta repentinamente- Dime que sufrió, Tom. Que exhaló su último respiro pudriéndose en agonía. Dime que suplicó su muerte. Dímelo -ruega con un tinte demoníaco en su mirada. 

Ahora es el turno para reír de Voldemort. 

-Sí, Harry -se limita a responder. 

-Me alegro -dice satisfecho. 

Pasan algunos minutos en silencio. 

Harry baja la mirada al suelo, luchando una batalla interna. 

Que la voz gana. 

Recobra su razón, aunque sea momentáneamente. 

Parpadea en un intento por eliminar la niebla de su visión. 

Suspira cansado al darse cuenta que no podrá. 

-Y entonces... -se atreve a romper el silencio, esta vez con un tono derrotado- ¿A qué hora me piensas matar? 

El hombre sonríe ampliamente. 

-Empezaba a preguntarme si pedirías el favor, Harry. 

Sonríe de regreso, asintiendo ligeramente. 

-Por favor, Tom. 

~_Fin_~ 


End file.
